


Wild

by the_strange_girl



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP, Telepathy, non con, non con touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_strange_girl/pseuds/the_strange_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Beats wants one thing.</p><p>Charles won't like what that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously just an excuse to write porn.

Hank couldn't think straight,his brain refused to work. All of his attention was focused on the warm scent of,of something. He left his lab in search of he maddening smell.

* * * * *

Charles was still getting used to the wheel chair,still learning to live with his new limits. He was currently trying to get his pajamas off. It was a struggle they were winning. He didn't want to call Hank for help,so he decided that he would get into bed and then put his pajamas on. 

He put the breaks on the wheelchair before he gripped the arms and managed to lift himself onto the bed. He bounced a moment before he shoved himself further onto the mattress before grabbing his pants and-

"Jesus Hank,make some noise when you move. You scared me."he said when he noticed Hank's shadow in the doorway.And noticed that he seemed slightly bulkier than normal. Reaching out tendril with his mind he brushed not the familiar calm and structured thoughts. The thoughts he found were impossibly chaotic. What little focus there was was completely devoted to finding the source of an impossible scent. It drove his baser instincts. It drove him not to kill the source or eat it,but to...

Oh,Charles really wasn't expecting that.

Quietly as he could Charles pulled himself upright. He pushed his thoughts into Hank's mind again and went deeper. It was getting easier to use his abilities now,and easier to shut people out of his head. But at that moment it was trying to find a mind that was tricky.

As Charles chased half formed thoughts around his friend's mind Hank climbed to his knee on the bed before began crawling forward. He came to Charles's left ankle and sniffed,a sensation that should have been ticklish,but wasn't. Hank's blue from was intimidating at the best of times,at that moment it was down right terrifying.

[Hank please listen to me.]he thought,trying to hi friend back to the surface.[I know you here.]

"Cha-Charles. Why,why can't I stop myself?" Hank finally managed as he rubbed his cheek against Charles's un-moving calf.

"Your,under the effects of your mutation,only I done't know what has caused this."Charles said and was suddenly jerked down the bed so that Hank could sniff along his thigh and-"Okay,your getting a little to friendly."

He pressed back into his friends mind and was able to grab onto a thought and force it to the surface.

"Why do you smell so good?"Hank growled.

"New soap?"Charles said and tried to push Hank off, but his blue friend grabbed his wrists and held them against the mattress. "Come on now, pull yourself together and get off."

"Don't want to."Hank nuzzled his stomach and a surprised laugh left Charles. He was the tiniest bit ticklish."I want to stay here a little while."

Charles honestly didn't know what to do know. He tried pushing into Hank's thoughts but was pushed back by waves of.... something not quite human. Some so deep and animalistic that he was a little afraid of it. Then again he wasn't too happy with his current situation. Hank had shaved his shirt up as far as he could, snuffling his skin and eventually getting so annoyed with the shirt he bit the buttons off and spat them away. He had full access to Charles chest and made a pleased sound in his throat.

"Better."

"It isn't for me."Charles snapped. Hank reared up so they were face to face. Tilting his head he just looked at Charles for a moment.

"Am,Am I hurting you?"

"No. But this is very, Uncomfortable."

"Why."

"Because you are behaving very out of sorts. Last I checked you didn't want to be sniffing me or....anything else for that matter."

"I do now."As if to illustrate his point Hank proceeded to nuzzle into his neck.

Panic was starting to settle in as the nuzzling gave way to very light kissing,his skin being bequeathed with dozens of butterfly kisses as Hank explored. Unable to really fight and his mental powers useless to him,Charles found himself just lying there d excepting it. After a little while he tried to talk Hank out o his animal instincts.

"You know there are several women I know who think your quite handsome."

"Good for them."Hank replied as he licked long swipe up the side Charles's neck. The sensation would have been welcome if this a been a women,but as it was was just disconcerting.

"You'll regret this in the morning."

"Then I'll regret it then."Another long lick. This time across his color bone."I'm happy where I am."

He let go of Charles's wrists and wrapped them around him instead,huge hands palming Charles backside. Hank made a growly sound in the back of hos throat.

"You wear far to many cloths." he slid the offending underwear from Charles's body and grinned as e found soft skin beneath.

Charles was mortified. Hank had seen him naked before,but this was an entirely different situation. Now it was just impossible embarrassing. He might just have to erase the memories of this encounter from both their minds. Of course that all depended on whether or not he reach Hank's normal mid,and not the animal that was currently-

"No! No,do not do that." Charles said, and would forever denie to himself that his voice became suddenly quite high pitched.

Hank's tongue had grazed over his nipple and was now pressing his lips to it.Charles suddenly realized that drawing Hank's attention might be bad idea. Within second lips were pressing roughly against his and a strong tongue rushed past surprised lips. Hank's mouth tasted of peppermint gum and coffee. Charles could have happily gone his whole life without knowing that.He tried pushing him off, used as much strength as he could but it was no use. Panic became terror when he felt something very firm and shapely against his hip.He was pretty much naked except for the open shirt and Hank was grinding against him. Warm hands rubbed up his back and gently dug into the muscles, trying to force him to relax. Claws that could easily tear him to shreds were ever so softly grazing his skin and making Charles wish his telepathy was at full strength. Ever since he'd stopped taking the serum his control was....shaky. He could read surface thoughts and with practice would be his pre-shooting strength again pretty quickly, but not quickly enough to help him now. When Hank appeared to be done kissing him he started down his neck and torso again, this time nipping as well as kissing. The feel of fangs made his heart beat speed up. A tiny noise escaped his throat and Hank nuzzled him again.

"You don't need to be frightened. I'm not hurting you. I'm just playing.""

"Chess is playing. Football is playing. This is not playing!!!!!"Charles snapped, his temper getting the better of him as he tried to pull himself away from wandering blue hands. Hank easily took hold of his hands and pushed them against the bed cloths. Then he caught something in the corner of his eyes. Charles followed his gaze and saw the neck tie he'd been wearing that day. Realizing what Hank was going to do Charles began to struggle as hard as he could, trying to shove his friend off. His mind reached out to try and find someone t help, but he knew it was too dangerous and stopped. He couldn't let people know that mutants were living in the area. They were still too afraid.

When cloth wound around his wrists he tried to pull away and was just pulled back. With hands tied above him and his lower limbs useless it was impossible for him to escape. He looked up at Hank and watched in fearful silence as he yanked off his own shirt. Firm muscle lay over heavy bones and Hank looked at him and his feral eyes roved over him. His face softened and he touched his cheek. He lay over him again and pressed their foreheads together. He stroked Charles's hair and the movement was tender, gentle. Warm breath ghosted his lips,but did not touch his. Chest too chest Charles didn't think they couldn't get any closer unless Hank was- He stopped that train of thought. Hank's hands gently touched his hands and then stroked down his wrist and his arms. They touched the base of his throat and then down his chest and stomach, softly bushing his finger tips down his stomach. The muscles beneath Charles skin jolted and Hank repeated the actions. Down to the top of his thighs and into his loins. That made him shiver, and when those large hands reached mid thigh he gripped and pushed his legs apart.

Charles kept as still as possible as lips moved down, and prayed Hank didn't get pissed off. He didn't want those fangs to catch on anything sensitive. He knew what was coming long before he felt the tongue lick over him. Long and heavy it slid easily over his flesh as a prickle of heat ran up Charles's spine. It had been far to long since he'd been with a women. But even enthusiastic tong-no, it was mouth now. A mouth that slid over his dick and made him drag in a breath. Soft suction and delicately moving tongue were doing a good job of making him wiggle in place, even managing to get him semi hard, but not much more than that. But apparently that was enough for Hank. He pulled free and went to Charles bed side table to search through the drawers and Charles expected to feel another serge of panic. But there wasn't any. Just a sense of resignation.

Hank's fingers were incredibly gentle as he pushed them into Charles. He pressed three fingers into him, one at a time until he deemed Charles ready. He lifted Charles's legs and shuffled closer, not hearing Charles when he whispered "I forgive you."

As he pushed into Charles's body the feral mind was distracted enough to let Charles through. He found his way past Hank's higher, dormant mind and almost lost it when Hank pushed his legs higher and drove deeper. His protest was getting struck every other thrust which was beginning to cause his mind to wander, but he forced himself to continue finding the memories he wanted and circling them, and then he simply rode out Hank's attentions. He had no idea how long he took to finish, but when he did he gently pulled free and rolled to the side. He used one hand to loose Charles's hands and took one in his own, bringing it to his mouth and kissing it affectionately. 

And that's when Charles struck. He pulled the memories of the past hour out of Hank's head and flung them away into the either. They were gone and Charles carefully, oh so carefully, directed Hank to dress. To help him to the bathroom and run the bath. He remembered to bring his chair in and then led Hank back to his lab. He put him into a sleep that would last for another few hours and then prayed, prayed that Hank's inner beast would stay away.

* * * * *

He sat in the bath for half an hour trying not to cry, and then giving up and letting it happen. It wasn't betrayal he felt,but a sense of...guilt. It hadn't been Hank that had hurt him. It had been something,something else. Charles knew that he would have to keep a close eye on it, to ensure it didn't come back, or attack someone outside the mansion. Though he doubted that. As his tears dried he realized that the beast was only interested in him, whilst normal hank was a straight, well adjust young man. Whatever was hidden in his subconscious was a creature all of its own. One he would have to keep a close eye on from now on.

* * * * *

"Jesus."Hank thought as he woke up and rubbed his neck."I have to start leaving the lab when it hits ten. Sleeping in here isn't good for me."


End file.
